


Pyre

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Before Third Age Divergence Points (First Age) [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avari, Burial Customs, Don't copy to another site, GFY, Off-screen death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: At Doriath, the trade of lives and deaths. All that is left is the promise that children live, and Maglor can only hope it will be enough to keep his brother from breaking.





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales In Gold and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983658) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 

> Thank you to Lferion for cheerleading and sanity checking. :)

When Maedhros goes pale, and sways in place, Maglor thinks it a reaction - a strong one, to be sure - to hearing that Celegorm's servants have taken the twin sons of Dior out of Menegroth. The soft, broken sound that escapes a moment later, though, makes him worry more. He knows that sound. Has heard it before. Maglor sends Amras and Amrod to go search for the children, and just manages to catch Maedhros before he crumples to the blood-stained ground next to the bodies of their other brothers.

"They're safe." The words are thin and hollow-sounding. "She said they'll be safe before she shut me out."

Maglor shifts, gathering Maedhros close, ignoring the blood on them both, the stink of it around them. Like it had been three decades before, except then, he'd been on the outside. Had kept watch while Maedhros and Moricala turned inward in their grief.

Amras and Amrod return with murmured words, and bearing a body between them. Moricala is paler even than she was in life, her clothes stained with blood. Her sword is equally as stained, laid upon her breast with her hands clasped over it. No armor. They had not thought armor needed at their camp outside.

"There were other bodies. Elves that had been in Celegorm's train." The twins carefully lay the bier they carry next to the other bodies laid out, between Caranthir and Dior. "Someone fled from there. We set others to looking for them."

Maedhros pulls away from Maglor. His eyes are storm-gray and bleak, barely meeting Maglor's gaze before he looks away. Looks to the body laid out that should not be here. A choked noise escapes him, and he stumbles over to kneel between Moricala and Dior, resting his hand over hers.

"Did you find anything about the daughter?" Maglor keeps his voice low, watching Maedhros while he talks to the twins. "Or the Silmaril?"

"No one has seen either." Amras is watching Maedhros as well, while Amrod keeps watch on the doors. Looking out for their brothers as best they can. "It's possible someone escaped with both her and the Silmaril. We can send scouts to look."

"No." Maglor shakes his head slightly. "Keep everyone looking here. If it's gone, we can hunt it later. Better to ensure no one has hidden it well here, and expects us to leave without it."

It will give Maedhros time to pull himself together as much as he can. Time enough for them to bury the dead, to gather the living, and leave with as many of their own alive as they can still manage. The Silmaril cannot hide forever, and they can continue to seek it out once they have the strength to do so.

He waits until the Ambarussa return, and sets them to carrying their brothers bodies out of Menegroth. Better to bury them under the stars, even if they cannot take them from Doriath. He has one of the captured Sindar brought to see to Dior and Nimloth, and only when the hall is cleared of all the rest does Maglor turn his attention to Maedhros, and Moricala's body.

He wonders that none of her kin have followed Amras and Amrod here, to see to her body more than has been done. There is no more death to be dealt here, and they would not bloody their blades if they came.

"Nelyo." It is as much Quenya as he dares, even with Thingol years dead, and no one but his brother to hear him. "We need to move her again. Do you bury her..."

"No." Maedhros shakes his head, shifting to slide his arms under her body, cradling her close as he stands. Her sword clatters to the floor, and Maedhros seems not to notice as he heads for the tunnel that leads to a way out. "She would have a pyre, not a grave."

Maglor looks between his brother and the fallen sword before he gathers up the blade, following in Maedhros's wake. Under the eaves of the forest surrounding Menegroth to where there is room enough to lay a pyre. One that is built of little more wood than is needed to hold Moricala's body off the ground, though the flames catch swiftly and consume as quickly.

Fire and Flame, fed as much by grief as by the physical material given it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the version of events at Doriath that keeps closest to canon, and most of my AUs continue from here. Kinslayer's Bow broke off before Dagor Bragollach, and [A Path From the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513385) branches off here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unexpected Shades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994089) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri)


End file.
